Full Circle
by Corliamat
Summary: Legolas suffers an accident in Moria. AragornxLegolas. Mild slash. Warning: Deathfic


A/N: This was originally called Take This Moment. I wasn't happy with it, so I chopped and changed it around until I was :o) Please note that this is a death fic and contains m/m kissing and love.  
  
Full Circle  
  
-----------  
  
Legolas and Aragorn made their way through a  
  
particularly low tunnel, causing both to stoop painfully as they  
  
travelled ahead of the group, scouting for hidden dangers, both  
  
living and inanimate, as the fellowship cautiously moved through  
  
Moria.  
  
A sudden and loud cracking noise above them was their only warning as  
  
the tunnel collapsed around them. Legolas instinctively pushed  
  
Aragorn out of the way, and heard the panic in Aragorn's voice  
  
calling for him, and then his world went black as he was smothered by the  
  
crumbling tunnel.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Consciousness broke slowly and painfully upon Aragorn's senses. For a  
  
moment, he could not remember what had happened. He lifted his head,  
  
hissing at the pain this caused shooting across his temple. The  
  
memory of the cave-in came suddenly and horrifically flooding back to  
  
him.  
  
"Legolas" he breathed, the worry for his friend giving him the  
  
strength to push himself up to his hands and knees. He blinked  
  
rapidly, trying to adjust his vision to the thick blackness around  
  
him. His breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of the pale  
  
hand of Legolas sticking out from under the debris of fallen rock.  
  
He almost fell forward, frantically removing the large rocks covering  
  
his friend, tears stinging his eyes from the panic and exertion of  
  
his efforts. The adrenalin coursing through his veins shielded him  
  
from the pain wracking his body, and the blood covering his hands,  
  
ravaged by rough stones, as he scrabbled to free his comrade.  
  
Finally Legolas' body was uncovered. He lay prone, the usually  
  
flawless features of his face bloodied and bruised. More cuts and  
  
bruises stood out sharply against his pale skin, through his torn  
  
tunic and leggings. Aragorn brushed the golden hair from Legolas'  
  
face, and bent his head down to mere inches from the closed eyes of  
  
his friend.  
  
"Still breathing."  
  
Aragorn sighed audibly in relief, and set to work checking Legolas'  
  
body for broken bones and deep cuts.  
  
------------------------  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. He  
  
tilted his head slightly to take in his surroundings, the initial  
  
confusion from his awakening giving way to realization of recent  
  
events.  
  
His hazy vision made out the shape of Aragorn bent low over, what  
  
appeared to be, a small pool of water. There was a dim light  
  
filtering in from somewhere, he could not make out where due to his  
  
limited movements. Above and surrounding him were the stone walls of  
  
Moria. Arcs of stalactites flanked the pool of water, the dim light  
  
giving them the appearance of glass. Legolas' was momentarily  
  
transfixed by this rather beautiful image, surprised to see such grace  
  
in otherwise tomb-like surroundings.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn turned at the sound, and made his way swiftly over to where  
  
his friend lay on the blanket and pack he had rolled out as a make-  
  
shift bed and pillow. He knelt down beside Legolas, smiling down at  
  
him, touching a calloused hand to the smooth skin of his forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling my friend?"  
  
Legolas' gaze met the storm grey eyes looking upon him, filled with  
  
exhaustion and worry. He managed a weak, but reassuring smile.  
  
"Like I've been hit by several rocks."  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly, maintaining eye contact with those deep  
  
sapphire orbs.  
  
"Funny you should say that......"  
  
Legolas joined his soft laughter, wincing slightly with the effort.  
  
"Where are we"?  
  
"An opening of some sort. A cave within a cave. I felt it best to get  
  
us out of the tunnel, in case the structural damage caused further  
  
collapse. I checked you over; it seems you have a few broken ribs,  
  
several rather colourful bruises, but nothing that would have been  
  
exacerbated by my moving you to a safer location."  
  
Legolas attempted to lean up on his elbows; he winced, hissing as a  
  
sharp pain shot through his chest and arms, forcing him back down. A  
  
looked of immense sadness washed over his pale, beautiful features as  
  
he turned to face Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, you should not try to move, you have been badly injured.  
  
The others will get to us soon, and then Gandalf can properly assess the  
  
damage that has been done and heal you. They were not far behind us,  
  
so hopefully it won't be long until........"  
  
Aragorn stopped short at look of realization and sorrow washing over  
  
his friend's face.  
  
"What is wrong Legolas?" he barely managed to whisper.  
  
Legolas spoke slowly and softly.  
  
"Aragorn, I am bleeding internally, I can feel it. Maybe caused by  
  
the break in my ribs, maybe from the crush of the rocks, I do not  
  
know." He lifted his gaze to Aragorn's sparkling, tear filled eyes.  
  
"Mellon......I do not think I will make it through this one."  
  
Aragorn frantically ran his fingers through Legolas' golden hair,  
  
cupping his friends face with his other hand. He choked back the  
  
tears threatening to flow freely.  
  
"No Legolas; do not say that. Gandalf.......Gandalf will know what to  
  
do. He will know. They will be here soon, he will help you then. He's  
  
an istar and an accomplished healer. He will know what to do."  
  
Legolas smiled and brought his hand up to lightly caress Aragorn's  
  
rough bearded cheek. 'Beautiful', he thought, as he ran his thumb  
  
over the texture and up to the man's cheekbone.  
  
"Of course" he said softly.  
  
Aragorn smiled and used the back of his hands to wipe away the stray  
  
tears that had found their way to his cheeks.  
  
"Full circle" he whispered, looking down on his friend once more.  
  
He was met by a confused look from Legolas and answered the unspoken  
  
question.  
  
"It appears, my old friend, that we have come full circle. Do you  
  
remember the first time we met?"  
  
Legolas looked away briefly, searching for a memory temporarily evading him through his pain hazed mind.  
  
"Of course" he smiled suddenly as the recollection became clear.  
  
His eyes met Aragorn's once again.  
  
"My first attempt at a tree house, oddly enough, my last too" the ranger grinned. Both  
  
Aragorn and Legolas laughed softly, Legolas' laughter ending in a  
  
quiet cough, his hands automatically going to his ribs to ease the  
  
pain. He turned a smile once more to Aragorn.  
  
"Hardly surprising, seeing as not only did you fall from the tree,  
  
that turned out to be far too fragile for a tree talen........."  
  
Aragorn looked away, smiling. His face flushing pink with  
  
embarrassment.  
  
".....Said house then proceeded to collapse and fall on top of you."  
  
"I have never panicked so much in my entire life!" Aragorn chuckled,  
  
turning back to his friend.  
  
"It felt like hours calling for help before I saw you ride up on your  
  
horse, like a glowing vision from a dream."  
  
Legolas laughed heartily. "Nonsense! I was minutes away when I heard  
  
the crash and the muffled curses which, by the way, ought not be  
  
coming from the mouth of an eight year old boy. I never did get  
  
around to asking Lord Elrond where exactly you acquired the knowledge  
  
of such colourful language. Although I suspect it had something to do with  
  
Elrohir and Elladan" Legolas winked, causing both to smirk, thoughts  
  
of Elrond's errant twins filling their minds briefly. Another memory  
  
caused Aragorn to suddenly laugh heartily. "I remember all too vividly  
  
the look on my father's face as you rode into Rivendell, carrying me  
  
in front of you on your horse."  
  
Legolas joined his laughter.  
  
"Ai! You know, at one point, I could actually see the vein on  
  
Elrond's temple pulsing".  
  
Their laughter continued as Aragorn moved to lie beside his friend,  
  
propping himself up on one elbow and facing his companion.  
  
"It was the day after that you gave me my first archery lesson."  
  
Legolas brought his hand up to his eyes, massaging the bridge of his  
  
nose with slender fingers.  
  
"Don't remind me. That was a total disaster."  
  
"It wasn't my fault; I didn't know Elrond was standing there".  
  
Legolas looked at him, raising an eye-brow quizzically.  
  
"You were supposed to be aiming for the target."  
  
Aragorn laughed uproariously. "I was!"  
  
"Poor Elrond" Legolas chuckled. "If that arrow had gone another  
  
couple of inches higher, he most definitely would not have the  
  
commanding deep booming voice filled with authority, that could make  
  
an orc wet itself, he possesses now! I doubt if he would be able to  
  
manage a squeak."  
  
Aragorn's laughter was infectious; Legolas could not help but giggle  
  
along with him, schooling his features to hide the searing pain even that subtle action caused.  
  
"I improved though."  
  
Legolas once again raised an eyebrow at him, causing Aragorn to lightly punch  
  
his arm, a look of mock astonished hurt crossing his face.  
  
" Eventually you did. After you had managed to wipe out just about  
  
every ornament, and behead most of the flowers in the garden. I was  
  
of a mind to position myself in front of the target; it seemed the  
  
only safe place to be."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas, open-mouthed with shock, but could not contain  
  
his laughter.  
  
Legolas began to cough harshly, wincing at the pain, and the taste of  
  
copper filling his mouth. He laid back, a worried Aragorn looking on.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, mentally battling to stave off the pain and the inevitable outcome. There were things that needed to be said before he could give in to the almost overwhelming desire to sleep. A sleep from which he knew he would not awaken. Lacing his fingers between the larger hands of the ranger,  
  
and looking into the man's concerned eyes, Legolas spoke softly.  
  
"Aragorn, there are things I must tell you. Feelings I need to  
  
express before......."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Legolas'  
  
fingers brushing his lips.  
  
" Please..."  
  
Aragorn sighed, and nodded for his friend to continue.  
  
"Since the day we met, I have loved you. Through your childhood, I  
  
loved you as a teacher would love his pupil. Through your teenage  
  
years, I loved you as an older brother would love and protect his  
  
younger sibling. Once you came of age, I loved you as an equal, as my  
  
closest friend. I thought that would never change. I was wrong."  
  
Aragorn tightened his hold on Legolas' hand as his friend took a  
  
moment to compose himself through a sudden bout of pain. He kept  
  
silent, knowing that it was important for Legolas to continue.  
  
Finally Legolas met his eyes again; Aragorn was once more  
  
transfixed by his best friend's beauty. He still glowed, even through  
  
the numerous cuts and bruises covering his face.  
  
Legolas took a deep, shuddering breath, and continued.  
  
"Somewhere along the line, I went from loving you, to being in love  
  
with you."  
  
Legolas' strained voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened with shock, the corners of his mouth turning  
  
slightly, threatening a smile.  
  
"Legolas I........."  
  
"Let me finish" Legolas interrupted. "This is important. I know your  
  
heart belongs to the Lady Arwen. I accept that, and I am happy for  
  
you my friend, truly. I have been happy just to love you, and enjoy  
  
the close friendship we have forged over the years. Do not think I  
  
pass into the halls of Mandos with sadness. My only regret is that I  
  
will not be beside you to see this quest through to the end."  
  
Aragorn did not even attempt to stop the tears flowing freely as he  
  
spoke.  
  
"No! Do not say that! You cannot........you cannot tell me you love  
  
me, just to leave me. Legolas, lirimaer, I love you too. I always  
  
have, always! You cannot leave me now, you cannot........"  
  
Legolas let his own tears breathe into life as he cradled a sobbing  
  
Aragorn to his chest. Gently stroking the ranger's raven hair, making  
  
soothing noises, as if Aragorn were a child waking from a vicious  
  
nightmare.  
  
Aragorn turned his tear streaked face to Legolas, brushing their lips  
  
together tenderly.  
  
Legolas responded, pressing his lips softly to Aragorn's. Both were lost in the moment for precious seconds, wishing the innocent, loving embrace would never end.  
  
Aragorn sat up sharply as Legolas began to cough violently, groaning  
  
at the spasms of pain wracking his body. He wiped the blood from his  
  
lips, lying back against Aragorn's pack, his breathing shallow.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn could barely managed a ragged whisper, his whole  
  
body, moments ago alive and warm with the overpowering kiss of his  
  
love, aching with fear.  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed, his face contorting in a wince of pain,  
  
causing him to hiss softly. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he turned once more to regard his friend. "I.......I'm sorry my love, I have to go now. I cannot....."  
  
"No..." Aragorn choked, his mind refusing to believe.  
  
"I am not afraid now" Legolas continued, futilely attempting to alleviate the despair apparent in Aragorn's gaze. "Namaarie Aragorn. Amin mella  
  
lle."  
  
Aragorn's body shook heavily with sobs as Legolas closed his eyes, his hands  
  
falling limply from the ranger's fingers. He collapsed over his  
  
beloved, tears falling freely onto Legolas' face and tunic.  
  
"No" he whispered. "This cannot be. Such beauty as yours should not be allowed to fade. Legolas please! Please wake up.......please....."  
  
----------------------------  
  
The rest of the fellowship finally managed to break through the  
  
fallen rocks. They reached the clearing, calling out their friends'  
  
names. Gandalf's face fell at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Aragorn lay on his side, his eyes red and swollen with still-flowing tears, the limp  
  
pale body of Legolas held protectively in his arms.  
  
"Aragorn......" the istar began, his voice broken in sorrow.  
  
"Sssh!" the ranger interrupted harshly. "Speak softly, he is resting."  
  
Gandalf flinched inwardly as Aragorn lifted his gaze, their eyes meeting. The wizard  
  
could clearly see the temporary madness of denial behind the man's stare. His mind  
  
refusing to join his heart in grief. "He will wake up soon" Aragorn continued, kissing  
  
Legolas' cold forehead and smoothing stray locks of golden hair from the elf's face.  
  
"Soon......just let him rest a while. Just for a while."  
  
"Oh Estel" Gandalf sighed sadly, watching the broken man gather Legolas close,  
  
rubbing soothing circles on the elf's back and gently rocking the lifeless form.  
  
"He'll wake up soon.........soon..." 


End file.
